Olivia Cara
Olivia is a 6 year old first grade student at Misora elementary school. She is the younger sister of Sara. She is the oldest of the younger girls meaning she is pretty much their leader. She has trouble getting along with other people her age. She was chosen because she was born randomly with magic powers despite both her parents being human. She has cystic fibrosis, and is pretty sickly. It is said that weak people are better with magic. Personality Olivia is a very kind little girl that loves her sister. She has a hard time making friends and gets along with people older than her better. Despite this she is a very good friend with strong values in friendship. Eventually she does come out of her shell and becomes very friendly. She is polite like Sara but to a lesser content. She uses the usual -chan to refer to friends of her age and younger and calls older friends -senpai even after they no longer go to the same school. Apparence Olivia has medium length orange hair tied in a side ponytail tied in a pink bow. The reason for this hairstyle is that when she was a baby, Sara was playing with her and cut her hair oddly where one side was shorter than the other and tied her hair up to try and hide that she did it. However, their mother liked it and kept her hair like that. Her normal outfit is a pink shirt and a yellow skirt and a yellow jacket over the pink shirt. When she is older she decides to wear small pigtails and growns her hair back to equal lengths and dyes one of her bangs yellow. Her outfits as a kid are a mix of yellow and pink but when she is older her outfits are a mix of yellow and orange. Her past She is half-French on her fathers side and lived in France until a month before Ojamajo Symphonys. Despite living in France, she didn't learn French because she lived in a small Japanese community. She later in life wishes that she did know French. Though she is learning French and English after school hours(she speaks 3 languages when she is older) After she was born her father left her mother for reasons Sara didn't know and never did know. In Mirai her daughter Akari finds out why. As an Ojamajo Oilvia is a yellow witchling. She has the ability to understand animals without the use of magic. Her crystal is a yellow 4-pointed star. Her fairy's name is Vivi. Vivi has a little more spunk than Olivia, similar to how Olivia is when she is older. Olivia is the only one of the girls to show a great interest in living in the magical world from a young age. Her wizard counterpart is Taylor. He is the same age as Olivia and he wants to get along with her. He is generally the least evil one. Her past counterpart is Momoko, since Momoko lives in America at the time not much interaction is show but she does think Momoko is cool. Her future counterpart is her daughter Akari from the future. Relationship with other symphonys Pop- Pop walks Olivia to school in the morning. Olivia respects Pop and think it's cool that she has history with magic. Mika - Olivia respects Mika as an upperclassman. She is impressed about her magic abilities. Natasha - Olivia and Natasha's friendship is different in the manga and in the fanfic. In the fanfic not much is shown between the two until a few years later when they get along well as a result of setting up thier older siblings on dates. In the Manga they have a more friendly relationship where Natasha calls her Imouto-chi(meaning little sister) and Olivia refers to her as Nat-chan instead of -senpai as she does with the other older girls(minus her sister) Sara- Being sisters they get along very well and love eachother very much. Sika- Not much is shown between the two, but in the manga Olivia becomes a big fan of Sika's songs and tv shows. Yuka- Not much is shown but they are friends. They both like baking. Yuki- Yuki wants to be Olivia's friend upon meeting her. They get along well and are friends. When they are teenagers they talk about teenager stuff with eachother(Yuka not really caring to much about it). When Yuki is in first year of highschool she transfers into Olivia's school(from the fancy baking school Yuka goes to) and they hang out a lot and are in the music club together. She gets her chosen form 4th, and gets it protecting Sika,Mika, Dekipaki, Deki and a group of witch babies from a wizard attack at the beach. Family Mother(Suri)- She is a mommy's girl. Suri is a bit over protective over Olivia because of Olivia being sickly. Father- she does not remeber her father at all Sara- Stated above :D Kelly- She loves her cousin and despite not appearing in the fanfic she does in the manga. Akari- Her future daughter. Upon meeting they have a strange relationship. Akari calls Olivia Mama despite Akari being 12 at the time, and Olivia calls Akari -senpai despite knowing she is her mother. Himeko & Keiko- Her nieces she loves them both and upon finding out Keiko is her niece she is over protective of Keiko and insrtucts Akari to protect Keiko. Love Life Taylor- As kids Taylor and Livia like to play together and don't want to fight. They are friends until about the age of 15 when they start dating, they get enaged one year prior to the final chapter of OS naisho. In Mirai She is a language arts teacher, she also learns more languages. Trivia *Oddly despite not being able to make friends she is the only one who is really seen to have good friends outside the Symphonys. *Similar to Doremi and Pop her colours are opposite of her hair. Olivia colour is yellow but her hair is orange, while Sara's colour is orange and has yellow hair. *Her name in Magical Symphonies is Olivia Carpenter. 108.jpg oliviamang.png Teen_Sara_and_Olivia_by_XDsymphony.png S.png YYO.png Ojamajo symphonys olivia cara by xdsymphony.jpg Pretty witchi olivia chi by xdsymphony.jpg Category:Characters